


Say... I Love You

by TatakaiAho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatakaiAho/pseuds/TatakaiAho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say Levi... I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say... I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my friend Chloe!!! aka littledemonboots on tumblr. This oneshot is dedicated to you xx

It was a cold winters morning. Snowflakes were falling from the sky, settling peacefully onto the ground, gradually piling up and covering the entire city It looked as though a crystal white blanket had been placed over. It was definitly a clear sign saying that Christmas is coming round the corner and so was something else.

There was a young man named Eren Jaeger, his looks saying he was no more than 20 years old. He was waiting for someone at an abandoned park which was laid on the outskirts of the city. This someone he was waiting for was a man called Levi Rivialle. The young man sat waiting on an old worn down brick wall, blowing into his hands every now and then to keep himself warm. His breath would create mistly little clouds, slowly fading into the atmosphere. 

Far out into the distance, a dark figure began to close . It took less than a second for Eren to recognise who it would be - it was Levi of course, as he would always wear dark coloured clothing no matter what the season is. He jumped up onto his two feet off the wall and began walking towards the dark figure. The distance gradually grew shorter and shorter. Within a couple of minutes, they were facing directly in front of each other. Face to face. Eye to eye. There was silence between them for a while, but it wasn't awkward. It was surprisingly comforting. 

"Happy Birthday Levi."

Thats right, the other occasion that was coming close was in fact the old man's birthday. No one in particular when it was. No one really cared. But Eren did. Eren was the only one who managed to stay around Levi and was capable of breaking down every single one of Levi's walls that he has built ever since he was a child. No one ever wanted to know.anything about him until this young man came into his life. Within a few days, he told Eren more about himself than he had to his best friend, Erwin for years. After standing around for awhile, Eren held up a little box to Levi. 

"Here, a present for you." 

"Why did you even bother getting me a gift brat?"

"Well its maybe because it's your birthday..."

"And?.."

"Sooooo I wanted to give you a gift like how you'd always do whenever it's someone's birthday."

The old man looked at the box. It was too small to possibly be a watch but too big to be a ring.

"Go on then, open it!"

"No. I'll open it at home." 

"Oh for heaven's sake! Just open the goddamn present now! I want to see whether you'll like it!"

"Tsch."

Levi could tell that Eren spent a long time wrapping the gift cautiously, judging from how precise the paper was folded at the corners. He started tearing the paper and opened the box ever so slow and careful as if he was dealing with something so fragile, it could break within a single touch. 

Once he opened the box entirely, the contents within it finally came into view. Inside the box was a small silver cross pendant with a thin chain. Along the centre of it was a red jewel and on the silver cross itself were beautiful intricate designs of random swirls. Levi took the pendant into his hands and with the winter sunlight shining onto the cross, the light began to reflect off it and it began glittering. It looked as though the Heaven's light were shining onto the cross, signifying that he was holding something precious and holy.

A little gasp escaped from his mouth. 

"It's beautiful.."

"Oh thank god you like it! I was going through so much trouble thinking about what you'd like so I went searching in pretty much all the shops but there was nothing but then there was this shop where you could design your own pendant an-" 

Levi reached out pulled Eren into his broad chest. They stood still, embracing each other. 

"You brat. Don't do this to me."

"Huh?? What did I-" 

Eren was forced to shut up as his lips were suddenly clamped onto Levi's. He could feel the older man's tongue forcing his way into the younger man's mouth. 

"Woah there old man!" 

"Shut it kid. Don't remind me that I'm growing old and turning ugly and shit." 

Eren began snickering so much that Levi was concerned as to what he had just said. 

"Whats so funny?" 

Eren finally calmed down after his little laughing fit. 

"Don't worry, you'll always will be beautiful to me."

Levi could feel pale cheeks turn a several shades red and quickly averted his eyes away from the young man. Eren took the pendant necklace and put it around Levi. It suited him perfectly. 

"It looks good on you." 

"Thanks kid."

Levi's thin straight mouth curled into a small grin.

"Say, Levi?"

"Yer brat?"

"I love you."

Eren cupped his hands Levi's cheeks and moved his face closer to his. Eventhough his hands were freezing cold, Levi loved how his cold touch would send electrical sparks round his entire body. They began to kiss, but this time it was deep and passionate. Their kiss lasted a minute before Levi broke away from Eren's lips. 

"This is exactly what I meant. Don't do this to me. I don't want you to see me looking like this. And you'll make me fall in love with you all over again."

Eren replied back imitating Levi's deep husky voice. 

"Isn't that good then? I've already seen every single side of you. The worst and the best. And I'll definitly make you fall in love with me forever."

"Oi! I'm the one who be saying that brat!" 

They both glared into each others eyes before breaking into laughter.

"It's nice to see you laugh and smile Levi."

"Well don't worry. It'll be the last time."

"We'll see about that then..."

Grabbing hold onto each others hand, they walked side by side, their finger interwined with each other. The winter breeze maybe cold however, the warmth they shared between them was more than enough to keep them nice and cozy. 

"Oi kid."

"Yes old man?"

"I forgot to say something."

"Thats unlike you... What is it?"

"Say Eren... I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot deticated to my friend c: Read my other multi chaper ereri fic called "Why Should I?" if you want hehehehehe xxx


End file.
